bondibandfandomcom_es-20200213-history
AgustingGame
AgustingGame - + FNAF y Otros Juegos ! En mi canal puedes encontrar Musho Maikra, MUUUUUCHO Five nights at freddys y Guias de Rayman!!! Hola! Que tal? INFO SOBRE MI: ¿Cuando subís videos? Cuando me sale del ****...Okey nope, pero sube videos de vez en cuando ya que no tengo tanto tiempo libre... ¿Que subes Normalmente? Minecraft Trolls, Minecraft Survival, Five nights at freddys en mayoria (Fan - Games o Teorías) y termine 2 guías de Rayman, el Legend y el Origins, ambos al 100% ¿Como me comunico contigo? Puedes seguirme en Facebook (Actualmente 9000 seguidores) y mandarme un mensaje... Puedes seguirme en Twitter (Actualmente 7000 seguidores) y mandarme un mensaje... O buscarme por Skype (AgustíngGame) y mandarme una solicitud (En ella escribir que eres sub o no te dejare -_-) Videos Videos Recientes ﻿ ¿Cuando subo videos? MI DEDITO ESPECIAL - Subido el 19 de junio de 2015 Five Levels at Freddy´s: 2 Genios del terror ENFRENTADOS - Subido el 15 de junio de 2015 RETO Five Nights at Freddy´s: Jugando con la Mano Izquierda! - Subido el 13 de Junio de 2015 Minecraft de Agusting Episodio 2: Ganaderia, Cultivos y...¡LOS PRIMOS DE ALBERTITO! - Subido el 11 de junio de 2015 (Duracion: 7:14)﻿ ¡TE RETO A PASAR 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY´S! (FNaF Gmod) C/FranGer - Subido el 9 de junio de 2015 (Duracion: 8:46) The Return to Freddy´s 4: El Fin de la Pesadilla - By Agusting - Subido el 06 de junio de 2015 (Duracion 13:12) Five Nights of LOVE: ¡¿FOXY ES GAYYY!? - By AgustingGame - Subido el 04 de junio de 2015 (Duracion: 12:36) Minecraft de Agusting Episodio 1: Albertito + ¡SUSTOS EN LA MINA! - By Agusting - Subido el 02 de junio de 2015 (Duracion: 4:08) Minecraft de Agusting Episodio 0: ¡El lider de Mi Casa es un Cerdo! - By Agusting - Subido el 31 de mayo de 2015 (Duracion: 5:13) Me prepare toda mi Vida para este Test!! / TEST de Five nights at Freddys + Otros! - Subido el 30 de mayo de 2015﻿ The Return to Freddys 4: El Final de la PESADILLA - By AgustingGame - Subido el 23 de mayo de 2015 ¡TrolleadaS Épicas a Goku777 en Minecraft! / Super mega Epic! / Troll en Minecraft (Minelc.com) - Subido el 15 de mayo de 2015﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Tutorial en español de Rayman Leyends (Juego entero 100%) (25 videos) Rayman Leyends (13 videos) Teorías de Five nights at Freddy´s ﻿ Five nights at Freddy´s Teorías: La Mordida del 87´ Five nights at Freddy´s Teorías: La muerte del tipo del telefono Five nights at Freddy´s Teorías: La Historia Completa Five nights at Freddy´s Teorías: Asesinato de los niños + ¿Mike Smith el asesino? Five nights at Freddy´s 1 & 2: Fred bear´s Family Dinner, ¿FNAF2 posible precuela? Five nights at Freddy´s 2: La mordida del 87´: Nuevas Teorías. Five nights at Freddy´s 2: ¿Puppet en Fred Bear´s? Teoría... Five nights at Freddy´s 2: ¿Jeremy Victima de la mordida del 87´? Teoría Nueva ! ! ! ! Five nights at Freddy´s 3: ¿Springtrap nombre del nuevo animatronic? Top 10 Curiosidades de Animatronics (FNAF) ﻿ ﻿ Top 10 Curiosidades de Freddy Fazbear (FNAF1) Top 10 Curiosidades de Bonnie (FNAF1) Top 10 Curiosidades de Chica (FNAF1) Top 10 Curiosidades de Foxy (FNAF1) Top 10 Curiosidades de Golden Freddy (FNAF1) Top 10 Curiosidades de Old Freddy (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Old Bonnie (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Old Chica (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Old Foxy (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Toy Freddy (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Toy Bonnie (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Toy Chica...Grrrr (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Mangle / Toy Foxy (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Ballon Boy (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Puppet / Marionet (FNAF2) Top 10 Curiosidades de Springtrap (FNAF3) Top 10 Curiosidades de Animatronics Phantom (FNAF3) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia: La Noche 1 (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia: La segunda noche (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia: NOCHE 3 - La mitad . . . (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia: NOCHE 4 - Freddy en movimiento (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia: NOCHE 5 Y 6 - ¡Casi Iguales! (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s Guia: NOCHE 7 - 4/20 Noche infernal (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia: NOCHE 1: Nueva pizzeria (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia: NOCHE 2: Los Old Reviven (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia: NOCHE 3: La mitad.... (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia: NOCHE 4: ¡Foxy necesita mas luz! (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia: NOCHE 5: ¿Dificil, eh? (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia: NOCHE 6: More Dificulty, Man (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia Custom Night (20/20/20/20 - New and Shiny - Double Trouble) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia Custom Night ( Night of Misfits - Foxy Foxy - Ladies Night) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia Custom Night (Freddy´s Circus - Cupcake Challenge - Fazbear Fever) Five Nights At Freddy´s 2 Guia Custom Night: Golden Freddy Challengue (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: NOCHE 1 y NOCHE 2: Noches de inicio (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: NOCHE 3: Phantom Ballon Boy (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: NOCHE 4: Audio...Error...Phantom...Audio... (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: NOCHE 5: ¡Springtrap mas Veloz que nunca! (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: NIGHTMARE: Una verdadera pesadilla (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: FINAL BUENO: Los niños descansan (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: EXTRAS Agressive Nightmare: Pesadilla Agresiva (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Five Nights At Freddy´s 3 Guia: NOCHE 7: ¡La secreta cuarta estrella! (Como sobrevivir paso a paso) Little Big Planet PSvita (17 Videos) 1- LBP (PSvita) - Ferialia - Parte 1 2- LBP (PSvita) - ¡Carrera y Minijuegos! - Parte 2 3- LBP (PSvita) - Un Jefe Piano!? - Parte 3 4- LBP (PSvita) - Rarolandia - Parte 4 5- LBP (PSvita) - Vivimos para la aventura! - Parte 5 6- LBP (PSvita) - Tecnologia Del Futuro! - Parte 6 7- LBP (PSvita) - ¿Maquina mala o Maquina Buena? - Parte 7 8- LBP (PSvita) - Aprovechando Chatarra - Parte 8 9- LBP (PSvita) - Montaña Rusa y un Perro Robotico - Parte 9 10- LBP (PSvita) - ¡Terroooor! - Parte 10 11- LBP (PSvita) - Casi el FINAL - Parte 11 12- LBP (PSvita) - El FINAL: ¿La Marioneta es buena? - Parte 12 13- LBP (PSvita) - Los Recreativos: Retrovector - Parte 13 14- LBP (PSvita) - Los Recreativos: Superconductor - Parte 14 15- LBP (PSvita) - Los Recreativos: Orb-it - Parte 15 16- LBP (PSvita) - Los Recreativos: Tapling - Parte 16 17- LBP (PSvita) - Los Recreativos: Stratosphere - Parte 17 y Final Subscriptores 22.628